


Extended Recovery

by PlasticEyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Speedy Recovery, Tracer x mercy, not enough fics on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticEyes/pseuds/PlasticEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both still naked too. Just putting that out.</p>
<p>“That was somethin’.”</p>
<p>“Yes it was.”</p>
<p>(Speedy Recovery. Modern AU. Light sexual content. Tracer’s homeless and Mercy’s arms are open.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Recovery

“She’s cute.”

Not entirely the most appropriate comment a physician as herself should have made, but was anyone really judging at the moment? True though, even having her colleague nod in agreement.  Despite her state of unconsciousness, it was clear to see that this was one of a kind. Spiked short hair and pierced ears contrasting with a flawless and naïve-like facade.

“Yeah well, she’s also homeless.”

Angela snorted, pushing lightly at Winston’s shoulder. “Quit joking around with unconscious patients Winston. It’s rude.”

He turned to look at her, expression unmoving. “I’m not joking. They found her on the side of the road with no source of identification on her. Investigators have inquired people in the area. Everyone gives the same answer. ‘Homeless little gal.’”

She looked back to the girl, all of a sudden feeling especially concerned. “Oh.”

“Looked like a hit and run too.”

“That would –that would explain the damage to the ribs. Must’ve been a straight hit to the middle.”

“Yeah.”

Now they were both staring back at the her, Angela taking in the new found dirty appearance while Winston began contemplating on whether or not they should unhook her from the IV fluids. An underlying question though, apparent enough but avoided through the silence – _“Now what?”_

“I’m going to go get some coffee. Care to join me?”

“No thanks, I’ll stay for a bit longer in case she wakes up.”

“Alright, I’ll save you some pastries.”

“Thanks Winston,” she smiled, nodding in return to his wave. “Try not to overdo it on the peanut butter this time.”

“Fine,” was his only mumbled response, noticeably rolling his eyes before shutting the door.  Making herself comfortable, Angela went ahead and sat herself down in a chair usually reserved for the loved ones of the patient. _A pity_ , she thought, _such a cute girl to be left out on the streets._

Angela wasn’t planning on staying there for a necessarily extensive amount of time. A couple minutes or so, just in case luck happened to be on her side.

So, well, let’s let luck be with her.

The girl’s eyes snapped open, a staggering color of blue flashing into sight that had Angela’s pulse stutter into space. _Who and what is this fine specimen_ \--hardly able to be smacked away from her thoughts before she shook her head, suiting into profession mode and grabbing hold of the clip board sitting on the desk beside the bed.

“Wha’z happenin’?”

No doubt she’d be distorted after having two broken ribs and a day-old concussion. Her voice, Angela noticed, also having a resting undertone of an accent.

“You’re in the hospital dear,” she said, taking the initiative for standard hospital protocol. “How are you feeling?”

“ _Buggers_ \--,” she muttered, raising a hand to her head and scratching at it. Her eyes were shut tight, nose scrunching up as she shook her head and began an attempt to sit up. “Where did’jya say- -whas’ goin’ on again?”

“Don’t try and get up,” Angela informed, calm in her words and doing her best to keep the young girl from any further alarm. She placed a gentle hand on her rising chest and pressed down, keeping her from going any further from rising and instead having her lay back down onto the comforter.  “It’s going to be normal for you to be experiencing some disorientation. Let your body come to terms with itself for a minute before trying to get up again.”

At this point, the girl wasn’t exactly looking. She was squinting and blinking, not so much as actually full on opening her vision. So when she felt the hand come onto her chest, it more or less did have an impact on her heart rate. The voice, however, almost at once put her frantic mind to rest. Once her back hit the hospital sheets, eyes finally coming into focus, here she was greeted with a smile lovelier than any she’s every come to lay her sights on.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

“Better?”

Slowly, the rest of her blurry figure came into place. Leaning over her, lights shining behind and creating an illuminating aura to her back while casting a shadow over the patient herself. Blonde hair, brown hued gaze staring behind squared glasses, clip board hugged to her chest, and head cocked curiously just a little to the right. Not just curiosity thought, it was an analytical look as well. As if she was observing every movement to be done, or mapping out every word soon to be spoken.

The heart monitor to her right spiked suddenly.

“That isn’t connected to me, is it?” she rushed to say, the words stumbling out from her lips. As if her tongue was just as dumbfound as her brain. “Because –‘cause there’s no way I’d –not in any way –I’m just a bit-”

“Whoa whoa!” Angela laughed, nearly setting aflame the young patients cheeks. “Calm down hun. I understand you’re coming from a _way_ different environment then you’re used to, but just relax. Is it too hot for you? You’re going red all over.”

“Uh n-no! No s’fine! I’m f-fine, the temp’s fine, you’re fi-”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing!”

It was here where out dear patient took cover, taking hold of the blanket that had been covering her for the most part and yanking it upwards. Quickly she burrowed under it, nose and below covered while her eyes peered innocently out.

_She’s adorable._

Angela couldn’t help but giggle, putting a hand to her mouth and doing her best to cover the laugh. This only caused the monitor to spike once more, bringing the girl to go even redder and further tunnel under the blanket.

“Your ah –your machinery seems to be a bit broken,” her soft voice stated from underneath the blanket. “Might wan’ta get that checked.”

“Oh really?” Angela smiled, pretending to ponder the statement. “I could have sworn we had inspections just last week though.”

A grumble. Then, “They didn’t check it good enough then.”

“Well if I have maintenance check it out after you’ve been checked out, will you come out of there so I can get another good look at that beautiful darling face of yours?”

_Beautiful darling_ –being the main reason to the girl’s eyes poking out once more.

“There she is.”

She said something, lost in the muffled folds of the blanket.

“Say again dear?”

The eyes rolled, hands coming out and bringing the blanket back down to her chest. Awkward, fingers fiddling with each other while her eyes just couldn’t seem to meet Angela’s.  “I’m Lena,” this time said slightly louder.

_What a gorgeous name. (Shit Angela, knock it off.)_

“Lovely to meet you Lena, I’m Angela. Angela Ziegler.”

_What a stunning name. (No, bad Lena.)_

“Well, let’s try this again then, shall we?” She whipped a pen out from her pocket, clicking it open and pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose before readying it just above the papers. “I’ll start off simple. Can I get a last name please?”

“Oxten.”

“Allergies?”

“None that I’m aware of.”

“Have you been anywhere out of the country in the last three weeks?”

“Nope.”

“Insurance the hospital can contact? You weren’t found with a wallet of any type.”

“I haven’t joined in with any insurance.”

“Okay. Now Ms. Oxten, two Samaritans found you unconscious on the side of the road late last night. After dropping you off at this hospital, you were determined to be in critical condition after a diagnosis of two cracked ribs and quite the hefty concussion.”

“Sounds ‘bout right.”

“My question Ms. Oxten, do you have any idea as to how you were put into this condition?”

“Yep, sure do. Pretty stupid’a me really. I was making a quick run for it and didn’t really look left to right.”

“Hit and run I assume?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright, lastly Ms. Oxten. Current residence address I can fill in?”

“Ah –if I said maybe-”

“That’s a no then,” she sighed, hovering her pen over the paper before scribbling a quick _“Not Applicable”_ and finally setting it aside. “Any family and, or, friends we can contact?”

Lena, now looking uncomfortable to a larger point, shrugged. “Not really.”

Thereupon, they didn’t seem to catch onto each other’s gaze. While Angela crossed her arms, maintaining her diagnostic stare on her patient, Lena was doing her best to most definitely not meet her gaze. Lip bitten, her iris’s darted everywhere around –just above the doctors’ shoulder, outside to the orange lit sky, surrounding medical equipment – _anywhere_ but to that probing stare. Additionally to this, Lena was in pain. Not so much as in sheer agony, more of a slow throbbing sting that seemed to gradually be growing in size with every other breath exhaled and inhaled.

Angela on the other hand was conflicted. Two fractures to the rib and a severe concussion would mean constant pain in the upper chest area, not to mention the standard 24 hour watch that came with the concussion. So it wasn’t the lack of insurance that bothered her; people with no means of income were to be covered of bills according to certain laws of the state. It was the question of, _where in the world is this girl going to rest up these injuries?_

“Are you comfortable with telling me your current form of shelter?”

“…no.”

Subsequently, a consideration was formed within the developing mess of deductions to this problem. What if – _ugh no._ But maybe _–bad idea. If I just –you don’t even know her! What can be so bad about that cute wittle face anyway? –Very unprofessional Angela. She doesn’t look like the type –so what. Who knows, she could be in connections with drug lords for all I can guess._

“A-choO –OUCh.”

Small and cute as the sneeze was, it consequently drew both her and Angela’s breath out. Angela out of disbelief of how absolutely adorable it was, while Lena’s lungs wheezed with difficulty.

“Bless you.”

She only nodded, hand to her chest and seemingly doing her best to regain her breathing pattern.

_She will probably say no anyway._

_So then why not? Never too careful as to offer._

_Completely inappropriate for a patient and their physician to even think about—_

_Shut up already._

_Okay._

“Ms. Oxte –Lena. I’m going to ask you a question that you have absolute free reign to decide over. Physician etiquette would normally have me hold my tongue at even suggesting this, but…” she let her shoulders slack, uncrossing her arms and instead cocking her hands on her hips. At this point, Lena had come back into correlation with the little bit of confidence she owned, finally looking over to shyly meet the doctors eyes. It was hard to tell the heart monitor’s noise over the pounding in her ears.

Could she have predicted the offer?

Nah. Not really.

“Do you happen to need a place to stay?”

…

…

…

“Woah! That’s one ‘ell of a car you’ve got doc!”

Angela learned, after a couple more hours in the hospital room, that once crossing the borders of timidity –there was no going back.

“Thank you Lena.”

Formalities as well were also thrown into the trash once Angela had asked the fated question in the first place.

“So what’s your favorite color?” asking once they entered the car, Angela having to help open the door and ease her into the seat. Seatbelt on and car revved up, Lena didn’t stop in hastening herself to fill the soon to be awkward silence.

“Blue.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a pretty color.”

“Fair enough. Favorite food?”

“Raclette.”

“Ooo, sounds foreign. Where ya’ from?”

“Switzerland.”

“Well what’re ya’ doin’ here?”

“Better job opportunity. Seeing the world.”

“Got a boyfriend waiting for you back at home?”

“No. And I’m not into men.”

Several shrieks seemed to all yell at Lena during this very moment.

“Oh. Oh _really?_ ”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.”

Thus decided it be best to end the conversation there, the throbbing in her chest only getting worse as her heart and breathes picked up speed. Angela, although picking up on the sudden hush of her questions, said nothing. Instead, she took the alternative and switched the radio on.

“Do you have a preference in music?” Angela inquired, not entirely sure as to whether or not it was wise to break the silence.

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

The classics were always a good way to speed time up.

…

…

…

To think.

It really was a bit, sort of, **_very_** unexpected.

While Lena’s promises of repaying the bestowed favor Angela had put on her, including the food and occupation of guest room, truth to say Angela couldn’t have really given a damn. Her payroll as a successful physician was, for lack of a better phrase –plentiful. Hence, the rambles of guaranteed money back or reimburse of time wasted were thenceforth ignored with an exasperated wave of her hand. It was the least she could do, correct? Although at first slightly bordering the lines of reprehensible physician/patient relations, the growth of days spent together soon dispersed of the idea altogether.

“Lena! I’m off to work, alright? There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“Gotch’ya doc!”

Days soon became weeks, and Lena’s body slowly but surely began its restoration. It didn’t take too long for her to be able to stand without _completely_ losing her breath, being able to walk and tidy around the apartment.

Apartment –that is in Angela’s words. A penthouse in realistic terms, it being the very top of the building. _Luxurious_ to a different stage. Clear windows with a lucent view of the entire city, outdoor pools with furniture surrounding the crystal water, the color white painting every furnished item, kitchen flowing with exceptional wine, and _so_ much more. The bedrooms, particularly from Lena’s perspective, were the most manifest element of the entire area. Soft to a different extension and warm to a different meaning.

At the present moment however, Lena found herself in a bit of a pickle. Unpredicted was the situation she was in. There was in no way she could have ever imagined herself to be in her current position.

“Oh _god-_ ”

It was an innocent crush gone completely overboard. In a good or bad way she still had yet to determine.

Because Angela Ziegler was on top of her, over her, straddling her, towering over her in a way that made her feel oh so small and fragile. Analytical and diagnosing the thoughts streaming screams of confused introspections. The couch had never felt so stuffed, her chest had never felt so cleared, and yet the heat being radiated off from where the other women had her pinned down was becoming beyond unbearable. A dizzying feel that made Lena tremble from the tips of her toes to the spine at her neck.

Then there were lips and only lips, messy and uncoordinated during the first few seconds until a pattern had instigated itself. While Lena had both slender wrists held in a tight palm of Angela, her hair was being assaulted by the other doctor’s free hand. Every tug having her pause and lean back to shift out a strangled whimper before being assailed once more.

“Let’s check…” the doctor smiled, breathing out the words before leaning back up. Her hands released Lena’s hands and slid down towards the folds of her thin tank top. “…how these ribs are healing up.”

“Y’know Angela,” Lena managed to wheeze out, hands reaching out and grabbing onto Angela’s pants. “I thought I talked to mu-”

Fingers of a surgeon sliding underneath and soothing their way onto her lean torso, hypnotizing a pattern of sheer devastation on Lena’s poor lucidity. Cut off was not only her voice, but breath once again. With the way they seemed to soothe at even a slight twitch, intermingling the warmth of her body with the smooth outlines of her hands.

“F _uck._ ”

At once the hands were halted, becoming hesitant in almost a blink of an eye.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no!” _Screw up._ “You’re fine you’re fine.”

At that moment though is where Lena saw it again. The purpose that let her give her body away, body mind and soul. The typical formidable beliefs of sex and sex taking over the rationality of a person’s sagacity. Making “love” just an excuse to get some action going.

Lena _felt_ love though. Cheesy, _damn it_ , but after years of a lonely solitude that ate up even the parasites of her bones, to even receive _that_ look. The stare she had all but avoided during their first meet, and the glare that told her “I care”, and how there was someone that would be brought into distress over her eventual disappearance. Subsequently, Angela was in control over her body the moment their skins came into contact. With the will of her hand, Lena’s body would bend to it. With the pull of her fingers, the string would heave and weave into Lena’s structure, commanding it at her say.

So when the hands continued in their ascend, and Lena’s eyes all but rolled back in utter bliss while chest lifted for struggled breathes. Ribs, although fully healed, may as well have broken again at the force that groaned throughout her entire figure.

Calling out a name that echoed into the starry sky.

…

…

…

“So.”

“S _o_.”

Maybe it was bad luck that they both woke up at the same time, blue crashing with brown the moment each other’s eye lids flickered open. The night before had proved to get more intense, Lena vaguely picking up on the remembrance of Angela scooping up her trembling body and traveling to some far away land (that happened to be Angela’s bedroom). From there they continued, deeper and further into the night.

They were both still naked too. Just putting that out.

“That was somethin’.”

“Yes it was.”

A quick decision made, rushed though unfaltering.

“I’m extending your recovery time.”

“Fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> plasticface.tumblr.com
> 
> . 3 .
> 
> (forgot to post this from tumblr lol)


End file.
